religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Opus Dei
thumb|300px|Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer: "Het werk is niet alleen één van de hoogste menselijke waarden en stelt de mensen niet alleen in staat om mee te werken aan de vooruitgang in de maatschappij, maar is ook een middel tot heiliging." Het Opus Dei is een personele prelatuur van de Katholieke Kerk en werd op 2 oktober 1928 gesticht door de in 2002 door de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk heilig verklaarde Jozefmaria Escrivá. "Opus Dei" staat voor "Gods Werk". Doel Doel van het Opus Dei is het bewustzijn onder de mensen te bevorderen dat zij tot heiligheid geroepen zijn. Het spoort hen aan in overeenstemming met het geloof te leven en aan de evangelisatie van de maatschappij bij te dragen. Deze boodschap heeft een centrale plaats in de leer van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. In deze geest leven betekent de menselijke en christelijke deugden in praktijk brengen op het werk, in het gezin en in het leven van alledag. Bedoeling is het voorbeeld van Jezus Christus midden in de wereld te volgen. De stichter van het Opus Dei, Jozefmaria Escrivá, vatte de doelstelling van het Opus Dei als volgt samen: Het enige doel van het Opus Dei is eraan bij te dragen dat er mannen en vrouwen van alle rassen en sociale klassen zijn die, te midden van de aardse gebeurtenissen en bezigheden, God en hun medemensen in en door hun dagelijkse arbeid willen beminnen en dienen. Het Opus Dei is in 1982 door paus Johannes Paulus II verheven tot personele prelatuur van de katholieke Kerk. De volledige naam is Prelatuur van het Heilig Kruis en Opus Dei. Het Opus Dei omvat ook het Priestergenootschap van het Heilig Kruis, een vereniging van geestelijken die met de prelatuur is verbonden. Het wordt gevormd door priesters en diakens van de prelatuur en van bisdommen. Leden Algemeen De leden van het Opus Dei komen vooral uit de intellectuele katholieke bovenlaag van de maatschappij en zijn vaak invloedrijke politici, uitgevers, auteurs, bankiers en zakenmensen, leden van de hoge clerus, hoge Vaticaanse ambtsdragers (waaronder twee kardinalen) en al of niet gehuwde leken met een academische titel (arts, advocaat, econoom). De priesters die de geestelijkheid van de prelatuur vormen komen voort uit de lekengelovigen van het Opus Dei. De toetreding tot het Opus Dei wordt gezien als een bovennatuurlijke roeping: een persoonlijke oproep van God om het leven in zijn dienst te stellen en de universele oproep tot heiligheid in het dagelijkse werk en het sociale leven bekend te maken. Toetreding tot het Opus Dei, of opname in de prelatuur, gebeurt door middel van een vrijwillige verklaring van contractuele aard. De gelovigen van de prelatuur doen geen geloften en veranderen niet van levensstaat wanneer zij tot de prelatuur toetreden. Iedere leek blijft een gewone gelovige van het bisdom waartoe hij of zij behoort. De aansluiting bij het Opus Dei is een vrije keuze en men is even vrij de prelatuur weer te verlaten. Ruim 85.000 personen maken deel uit van de prelatuur, rond 1.900 van hen zijn priesters. Van het totaal aantal leden bestaat ongeveer de helft uit vrouwen. De spreiding over de werelddelen is ongeveer als volgt: Afrika 1.800, Azië en Oceanië 4.800, Amerika 29.400, Europa 49.000. Verschillende types van lidmaatschap De samenstelling van het Opus Dei is als volgt: een prelaat, de eigen priesters (het presbyterium) en de leken, mannen zowel als vrouwen. Er zijn geen verschillende categorieën van leden. Wel zijn er verschillende manieren om dezelfde christelijke roeping te beleven naargelang de persoonlijke omstandigheden van ieder afzonderlijk: als alleenstaande of gehuwde, als gezonde of zieke, enz. De leden van het Opus Dei bestaan voornamelijk uit surnumerairs. De overige leden - geassocieerden en numerairs - zijn mannen en vrouwen die zich om apostolische redenen aan het celibaat hebben gebonden. Surnumerair Het grootste deel van de leden behoren tot deze categorie. Zij maakt 70% uit van de leden. Deze leden zijn werkende gehuwde mannen en vrouwen. Surnumerairs besteden een deel van hun tijd aan gebed, aangevuld met regelmatige deelname aan vormingsbijeenkomsten (kring) en retraites. Surnumerairs zijn in het algemeen getrouwde mannen en vrouwen voor wie de heiliging van de plichten in het gezin voorop staat. Zij dragen ook financieel bij aan de werking van Opus Dei. Geassocieerde De geassocieerden leven celibatair, wonen bij hun familie of waar het vanwege hun beroep beter uitkomt. Numerair De numeraire leden leven celibatair en wonen doorgaans in huizen van het Opus Dei die door celibataire leken worden bestuurd. Zij zijn volledig beschikbaar voor apostolische activiteiten en voor de vorming van de andere leden van de prelatuur. Deze groep leden heeft een beroepsleven en besteden een groot deel van hun inkomen aan de organisatie. Sommige vrouwelijke numerairs, numerair-auxiliair genoemd, wijden zich beroepsmatig vooral aan de huishoudelijke taken in de centra van de prelatuur. Priesters van het Opus Dei Bestaat uit priesters onder de jurisdictie van de Prelaat van Opus Dei. De categorie is slechts een minderheid (2 %). De priesters van de prelatuur zijn afkomstig uit de lekengelovigen van het Opus Dei. Het zijn numerairs en geassocieerden die bereid zijn priester te worden en die – wanneer zij ze al jaren lid zijn en een priesteropleiding hebben gevolgd – door de prelaat zijn uitgenodigd om gewijd te worden. Hun priesterlijk werk staat vooral in dienst van de gelovigen van de prelatuur en van hun apostolische activiteiten. Namen van enkele leden Politici * Paola Binetti, Italiaanse senator, psychiater en professor Paola Binetti, Italiaans senator * Luis Carrero Blanco, (1903-1973), oud-eerste minister Spanje * Jesus Estanislao, minister van financiën van de Filipijnen van 1990 tot 1992 in het kabinet van Corazon Aquino, numerair lid, startte het Opus Dei op de Filipijnen * Antonio Fontan, (1923), oud-voorzitter Senaat Spanje (1977-79) * Ruth Kelly, (1968), lid Labourpartij, voormalig minister van Onderwijs en minister van Transport, Groot-Brittannië, status: surnumerair lid Ruth Kelly, Minister Onderwijs, UK Opus Dei Catholic sect confirms Kelly is a member The Scotsman, January 21, 2005 * Antonio Guterres, (1949), Portugees, oud-minister-president Portugal * Joaquin Lavin, (1953), Chileens politicus en econoom, regeringslid tijdens het bewind van Augusto Pinochet, surnumerair Priesters * Alvaro del Portillo, (1914-1994), Spaanse civiel ingenieur, eerste opvolger van de stichter van het Opus Dei, eerste bisschop-prelaat van het Opus Dei. * Javier Echevarria Rodriguez, (1932), Spanjaard, tweede opvolger van de stichter van het Opus Dei, bisschop-prelaat van het Opus Dei. * Francisco Fernandez Carvajal, (1938), Spaanse historicus, auteur en priester * Julian Herranz Casado, (1930), Spaanse kardinaal, nam deel aan het conclaaf waarin Benedictus XVI tot paus werd gekozen na de dood van Johannes Paulus II, april 2005 * Robert Finn, (1953), Amerikaanse bisschop Kansas-City, lid van Knights of Columbus * José Horacio Gomez, (1951), Amerikaanse aartsbisschop San Antonio, Texas * Philippe Jean-Charles Jourdan, (1960), Apostolisch administrator van Estland * Jacques Leirens, Belgische arts en priester [[Jacques Leirens], arts en priester] * Stefaan Seminckx, Belgische KNO-arts, priester en woordvoerder Opus Dei België Stefaan Seminckx, woordvoerder Opus Dei [[België] * Juan Luis Kardinaal Cipriani Thorne, (1943), Peruaanse aartsbisschop van Lima en kardinaal. * Fernando Saenz Lacalle, Salvadoriaanse aartsbisschop van El Salvador; hij legde de Jezuïet en bevrijdingstheoloog Jon Sobrino in maart 2007 een publicatie- en spreekverbod op. Lacalle en Opus Dei The hand of Opus Dei in El Salvador Monseñor F.S. Lacalle, una personalidad del Opus Dei Overig * John F. Coverdale, Amerikaans historicus, hoogleraar rechten aan de Seton Hall UniversityJohn F. Coverdale: The Vocation to Opus Dei, 1994 * Scott Hahn, (1957), Amerikaans theoloog en docent aan de Franciscan University of Steubenville, een katholieke universiteit in de U.S.A. * C. John McCloskey, Amerikaans priester * Robert Hanssen, (1944) Amerikaans FBI-agent en veroordeeld als spion, voor de Sovjet-Unie en Rusland; lidmaatschap Opus Dei werd beëindigd na zijn arrestatie in 2001 en veroordeling tot levenslang; hij zou voor $ 1,4 miljoen en diamanten Amerikaanse staatsgeheimen hebben verkocht CNN: An In-Depth Look At Opus Dei: A Conservative Catholic Group, May 18, 2001 * José Maria Ruiz Mateos, Spaans zakenman en wijnhandelaar, heeft 13 kinderen, * Joaquin Navarro-Valls, (1936), Spaanse arts, voormalig woordvoerder Paus Johannes Paulus II, Vaticaanstad * Margaret Ogola, Keniaans auteur, surnumerair lid John L. Allen: A journey to Africa: confronting AIDS, relations among religions, and the challenges of poverty, National Catholic Reporter, vol 4 no 4, September 17, 2004 * Jose Orlandis, historicus * Gianmario Roverano (1936-2007), Italiaans bankier, vermoord in ParmaOpus Dei lid overleden * Luis Valls, was President van de Banco Popular, derde grootste bank van Spanje * Bernardo Villegas, senior vicepresident van University of Asia and the Pacific Vrouwen en mannen Opus Dei telt 51 procent vrouwelijke leden. Dit komt ook tot uitdrukking in het feit dat er meer vrouwen dan mannen in bestuursfuncties binnen de prelatuur actief zijn. Mannen en vrouwen hebben dezelfde verantwoordelijkheden in leidinggevende en vormende taken. Opus Dei-stichter Escrivá zei in 1968 over de rol van de vrouw in de maatschappij: De aanwezigheid van de vrouw in het grote geheel van het sociale leven is een logisch en volledig positief verschijnsel. Een moderne, democratische maatschappij moet de vrouw het recht laten om actief aan het politieke leven deel te nemen en moet de noodzakelijke voorwaarden scheppen om aan allen die dat willen, de gelegenheid te geven van dat recht ook inderdaad gebruik te maken (Gesprekken met mgr. Escrivá, 90). Over de positie van de vrouw in de kerk zei Escrivá: Voor mij is er geen enkele reden om met betrekking tot de vrouw enig onderscheid te maken, als er sprake is van de leken en hun apostolische taken, van hun rechten en plichten. Alle gedoopten, of het nu mannen of vrouwen zijn, hebben dezelfde waardigheid, vrijheid en verantwoordelijkheid als kinderen van God. Conform de officiële leer van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk is Escrivá van mening dat het sacrament van het priesterschap niet voor vrouwen openstaat, maar op alle andere terreinen moet de Kerk in de wetgeving, het interne leven en de apostolische activiteiten van de Kerk aan de vrouw dezelfde rechten en plichten toekennen als aan de man (Gesprekken met Mgr. Escrivá, 14). Over de taak van de man met betrekking tot het gezin zei de huidige prelaat Javier Echevarría: De man moet ook zelf deze spanning tussen zijn werk thuis en buitenshuis voelen. Alleen als hij deze ervaring met zijn vrouw deelt en er samen met haar een oplossing voor vindt, kan de man die gevoeligheid verwerven die het gezin van deze tijd nodig heeft. (El Mercurio, 21 januari 1996). Verbintenis Door een contractuele verklaring verbinden de gelovigen van het Opus Dei zich een vormingsprogramma te volgen op het vlak van geloofsinhoud, geestelijk leven en evangelisatie, dat is aangepast aan hun omstandigheden en behoeften. Deze vorming wordt zowel individueel als in groepen gegeven. Het filosofie- en theologieonderricht volgt de richtlijnen van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. De leden streven ernaar dagelijks de heilige mis bij te wonen en regelmatig het sacrament van de biecht te ontvangen. Verder maken ze tijd vrij voor het lezen van de bijbel en andere geestelijke boeken, voor de rozenkrans en voor persoonlijk gebed. Dagelijks leven Het leven van de leden verandert niet drastisch als zij tot het Opus Dei toetreden. Zij behouden hun baan en hun sociale omgevingen en leven niet gescheiden van de wereld. Integendeel, zij zien hun werk en sociale relaties als een weg die naar God leidt. Ze zijn gewone burgers en gewone katholieken. Het Opus Dei heeft geen speciale manier van doen, ook geen eigen manier van bidden. Het legt er wel de nadruk op dat de mensen verantwoordelijk zijn voor hun eigen heiligheid en anderen moeten aansporen hetzelfde na te streven. Door hun gewone manier van doen zullen de gelovigen van het Opus Dei niet met hun lidmaatschap te koop lopen. Aan de andere kant maken zij er geen geheim van dat zij tot de prelatuur behoren. Hun dienst aan God hoort juist te blijken uit hun manier van leven en uit hun inzet voor het geloof. Personele prelatuur De centrale zetel van het Opus Dei is gevestigd in Rome (Viale Bruno Buozzi 73). Aan het hoofd staat een prelaat die volgens het kerkelijk recht door de paus wordt benoemd. In maart 1994 overleed bisschop Álvaro del Portillo, de eerste opvolger van de stichter van het Opus Dei. Bisschop Javier Echevarría, de huidige prelaat, volgde hem op. De Prelatuur van het Opus Dei is een organische pastorale eenheid en maakt deel uit van de jurisdictionele en hiërarchische structuur van de Kerk. De prelaat en de geestelijken hebben een specifieke pastorale zorg voor de lekengelovigen van de prelatuur. Het evangeliserende werk van zowel de geestelijken als de leken van de prelatuur komt ten goede aan de Wereldkerk, de plaatselijke kerken en aan alle mensen. De juridische figuur van de personele prelatuur is relatief nieuw in de geschiedenis van de katholieke kerk en is gecreëerd door het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Gelovigen van de prelatuur hebben in verschillende landen sociale en educatieve initiatieven opgezet, waaronder universiteiten (o.a. in Pamplona), scholen, ziekenhuizen en ontwikkelingsprojecten. Plaats in de Kerk Zoals andere instellingen van de Katholieke Kerk heeft het Opus Dei, vooral in zijn begintijden, te kampen gehad met controverses. In de jaren van haar ontstaan botste de boodschap van het Opus Dei – de gewone gelovigen midden in de maatschappij zijn geroepen tot heiligheid – met de verregaande klerikale mentaliteit binnen de Katholieke Kerk; het heiligheidsideaal werd gezien als een aangelegenheid voor priesters en religieuzen. Dit leidde in de jaren 1940 o.a. tot openbare verbranding van 'Camino' ('De Weg'), het bekendste boek van Opus Dei-stichter Jozefmaria Escrivá. Dat de leden, in tegenstelling tot priesters en religieuzen, als gewone lekengelovigen niet te onderscheiden waren van hun medeburgers, leidde vanuit klerikale kring tevens tot beschuldigingen van geheimzinnigheid. Eind jaren 1960, toen de interpretatie van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie aanleiding gaf tot verwarring op het gebied van geloof en moraal, veranderde de kritiek op het Opus Dei. De stichter Escrivá uitte in deze periode herhaaldelijk zijn loyaliteit tegenover de paus en het kerkelijke leergezag. Dit leidde ertoe dat hij en het Opus Dei door sommigen in toenemende mate als "ouderwets" en "star" werden bestempeld . Dit orthodoxe imago is tot op de dag van vandaag een van de kenmerken van het Opus Dei. De kritiek op het Opus Dei is in hevigheid afgenomen. Door de juridische structuur van personele prelatuur heeft het Opus Dei een stabiele plaats in de Kerk gekregen. Ook de heiligverklaring van stichter Jozefmaria Escrivá in 2002 lijkt daartoe te hebben bijgedragen. Heiligverklaring stichter Het heiligverklaringsproces van Jozefmaria Escrivá viel op door de snelheid. Op 6 oktober 2002, zevenentwintig jaar na zijn dood, werd hij door paus Johannes Paulus II heilig verklaard. Redenen voor de snelheid van dit proces waren de vereenvoudigde procedure voor zalig- en heiligverklaringen die het Vaticaan in 1983 had ingevoerd en de wens van de paus om recent overleden gelovigen tot voorbeeld te stellen voor de hedendaagse wereld, zoals ook moeder Teresa van Calcutta (overleden in 1997, zaligverklaring 2003) en padre Pio (overleden in 1968, heiligverklaring 2002). Bij de heiligverklaring van Escrivá zei Johannes Paulus II: Werk in zijn voetspoor, zonder onderscheid te maken naar ras, stand, cultuur of leeftijd, in de maatschappij het bewustzijn op dat wij allen zijn geroepen tot de heiligheid. Door de nieuwe procedure is het ‘snelheidsrecord’ van Escrivá inmiddels gebroken door andere zalig- en heiligverklaringen. Politiek en financiën Vanuit buitenkerkelijke kring werd het exclusief geestelijke doel van het Opus Dei in twijfel getrokken. De instelling zou haar leden stimuleren politieke en financiële macht na te streven om haar invloed te vergroten. Bloomberg.com: Opus Dei, Vilified in `Da Vinci Code,' Runs Global MBA Schools, April 26, 2006 Dit verwijt gold vooral het politieke optreden van Opus-Dei leden ten tijde van het Franco-regime. Zo waren 8 ministers onder Franco lid van het Opus Dei. De organisatie zelf benadrukte telkens dat het, als exclusief geestelijke instelling, steeds gehandeld heeft conform zijn statuten. Het Opus Dei zou zich niet in de politiek hebben gemengd of Franco hebben gesteund; de leden zouden geheel op eigen verantwoordelijkheid zijn opgetreden. Voorts werd erop gewezen dat andere leden tegen dezelfde Franco oppositie voerden en naar het buitenland moesten uitwijken. In artikel 88 lid 3 van de statuten van het Opus Dei staat dat de leden “in hun beroepsuitoefening, op maatschappelijk, politiek gebied, etc. binnen de grenzen van het katholieke geloof en de moraal dezelfde volle vrijheid genieten als hun katholieke medeburgers” en dat “de autoriteiten van de Prelatuur zich in het geheel dienen te onthouden van het geven van aanwijzingen of adviezen terzake”. Wat het Opus Dei-lidmaatschap betreft, bepalen de statuten dat elke vorm van geheimzinnigheid vermeden dient te worden (art. 89 lid 2). Mensen in de omgeving zullen in de praktijk op de hoogte zijn van het lidmaatschap. Leden zien echter geen aanleiding hun lidmaatschap publiekelijk bekend te maken. De wijze waarop zij de heiligheid proberen na te streven beschouwen zij als een privé-zaak. Twee vrouwen zijn op dit moment de bekendste leden van het Opus Dei die politiek actief zijn: de Britse Ruth Kelly, die voor de Labour Party minister van onderwijs en minister voor transport was en de Italiaanse Paola Binetti die voor de centrumlinkse coalitie is verkozen in de Italiaanse Senaat. De Da Vinci Code Het Opus Dei heeft door de misdaadroman De Da Vinci Code veel belangstelling gekregen. De katholieke organisatie wordt daarin afgeschilderd als een sinistere gangsterbende die er niet voor terugdeinst moorden te plegen om de ‘ware’ geschiedenis van de Kerk geheim te houden: dat Jezus getrouwd was met Maria Magdalena en dat zij kinderen hebben gekregen. Silas, de albino-monnik van Opus Dei, doet aan rituele zelfkastijding voordat hij in opdracht van de kerkleiding tot moorden overgaat. De auteur Dan Brown heeft laten weten dat de roman een werk van fictie is. De roman is echter wel op feiten gebaseerd. Toen op 21 april 2005 bekend werd gemaakt dat hij ‘The British Book Award’ had gewonnen, zei hij dat zijn verhaal over een complot van de Katholieke Kerk niet op waarheid berust. Telt het Opus Dei in zijn boek vijf miljoen leden, in werkelijkheid zijn het er rond de 85.000. Als lekenorganisatie kent het Opus Dei geen monniken. In tegenstelling tot kloosterlingen beleven de leden hun geloof juist midden in de maatschappij. De boetepraktijken van de celibataire leden zijn niet te vergelijken met die van Silas en schaden de gezondheid niet. Opus Dei heeft bij Sony Pictures, de producent van de film, geëist om een waarschuwing op te nemen dat de film "fictie is en geen feiten" (bericht op externe link 2). Het ziet in de toegenomen belangstelling ook een kans tot evangelisatie (interview persagentschap Zenit, 12 januari 2006). Kritiek Op het Opus Dei en de manier waarop zij te werk gaat, wordt door velen kritiek geuit. Zij zien het als een aartsconservatief bolwerk c.q. sekte, die de macht naar zich toe probeert te trekken. In verschillende landen, zoals Spanje, Groot-Brittannië en Italië, nemen of namen leden van het Opus Dei deel aan het landsbestuur. Critici zien dit als een poging van de organisatie om (politieke) macht naar zich toe te trekken. Het Opus Dei en vele anderen zien dit juist als een essentiële opdracht van christenen en beschouwen de mogelijkheid om deel te nemen aan het politieke debat als een basisrecht. Er bestaat in België een vereniging van ex-leden, Fiat Lux. Volgens deze organisatie ondermijnt de heiligverkaring van Escrivá de geloofwaardigheid van de Kerk omdat de Spanjaard helemaal geen vroom man was.“Hij had een explosief temperament en kon mensen kraken. Hij was ook erg op comfort gesteld en voelde zich best in het gezelschap van rijken.” De Amerikaanse journalist en Vaticaan-deskundige John Allen jr publiceerde in 2005 het boek Opus Dei: The First Objective Look Behind the Myths and Reality of the Most Controversial Force in the Catholic Church. Allen zelf zegt over zijn boek dat het niet zijn bedoeling is geweest om het Opus Dei uitputtend te beschrijven, maar dat hij de mythes met de werkelijkheid heeft vergeleken. Het boek is een journalistiek verslag, geen theologisch proefschrift of een verhandeling over de geschiedenis van de Kerk. De benadering is sociologisch, ofschoon het ook de spirituele dimensie van de zaken erkent en respecteert. John Allen concludeert: “In werkelijkheid zijn (..) naar mijn gevoel de zaken binnen Opus Dei niet zo slecht – of op z’n minst zijn de zaken veel beter dan soms wordt aangenomen.” http://www.katholieknederland.nl/abc/detail_objectID677129.html Externe links *Website Opus Dei in het Nederlands *Persdossier van het Opus Dei over De da Vinci Code *Encyclopedie op KatholiekNederland.nl Referenties Categorie:Opus Dei Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Latijn in de religie an:Opus Dei ar:أوبوس داي bg:Опус Деи ca:Opus Dei cs:Opus Dei da:Opus Dei de:Opus Dei en:Opus Dei eo:Opus Dei es:Opus Dei et:Opus Dei eu:Opus Dei fa:اپوس دئی fi:Opus Dei fr:Opus Dei ga:Opus Dei he:אופוס דאי hr:Opus Dei hu:Opus Dei id:Opus Dei it:Opus Dei ja:オプス・デイ ka:ოპუს დეი ko:오푸스 데이 la:Opus Dei li:Opus Dei lt:Opus Dei nn:Opus Dei no:Opus Dei pl:Opus Dei pt:Opus Dei ru:Опус Деи simple:Opus Dei sk:Opus Dei sl:Opus Dei sq:Opus Dei sv:Opus Dei sw:Opus Dei tl:Opus Dei tr:Opus Dei uk:Opus Dei vi:Opus Dei zh:主业会